


[Vid] Tampopo

by valoise



Category: Tampopo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: I've been vidding only sporadically so I decided to try thevexercisesvidding exercise challenges now that I have more time on my hands. The first exercise was simple, adapting pechakucha presentations to vidding by making a simple one minute vid with ten six second clips, fading the audio at the beginning and the end. Then take those same clips and use a second piece of music.For several years I've had Tampopo in mind as something I'd want to vid. The movie features an A storyline, a widow named Tampopo who struggles to perfect the ramen she serves at her restairant, and a B storyline, a gangster and his companion who use food in erotic ways. There are also half a dozen additional vignettes.For this exercise I wanted to focus on Tampopo. The first vid has upbeat music to show her working toward success. The second has downbeat music that emphasizes her frustration. I'm not sure it's entirely successful, but it was enjoyable to work on.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Vid] Tampopo

1st exercise: Tampopo working toward success . Music is Di-Gue-Ding-Ding by Michel Legrand. 

2nd exercise: Tampopo experiencing frustration. Music is Can't Get it Right Today by Joe Purdy


End file.
